The present invention is related to an adjustable rotation chair, particularly to the kind having a collapsible framework pivotedly connected to its base.
The prior art discloses a chair which either has a rotatable or a reclinable chair body construction. These chairs having capability to adjust the declined angle generally are limited to certain preset angles. In other words, they are not continuously adjustable at any desired angle. However, it is desirable for the user to select an angle of their own.